wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Runaway
}} Runaway is the fourth book in the Winglets series. Taking place before the events of the main series and Darkstalker (Legends), it follows Foeslayer as she falls in love with Prince Arctic and eventually runs away with him. Runaway was released as an e-book September 27, 2016. Summary Thousands of years before the dragonets of destiny were hatched, another destiny began... Foeslayer the NightWing and Prince Arctic of the IceWings are legendary. According to the myths, before they became the parents of Pyrrhia's most infamous dragon, Darkstalker, Foeslayer and the NightWings kidnapped an IceWing prince. The act set off a bitter rivalry between the tribes that lasted thousands of years. But it all started so simply: Foeslayer and Arctic fell in love. They just wanted to be together; instead, a runaway dragon becomes a fugitive -- and changed Pyrrhia forever. Plot The E-book started with Foeslayer's PoV. She was in the dome after she met Prince Arctic (see Darkstalker (Legends) prologue). Her mother, Prudence, came over and suspiciously asked where Foeslayer was. She noticed Foeslayer's diamond earring and asked her where she got it, accusing her of stealing it. She tried to pull it off but it stung her talon; the protective enchantment Arctic had placed on it protected Foeslayer. She told her mother that an IceWing gave it to her, and Arctic, noticing them fighting, came over and tried to keep Foeslayer from being punished and somewhat failed. When Foeslayer told Prudence that she and Arctic met outside, she was ordered to go back to her chambers as punishment. As Foeslayer headed out, she saw Snowflake and remembered that Arctic was supposed to marry her, making Foeslayer upset, since she loved Arctic. It then went to Snowflake's PoV, who was thinking that the IceWing royal family was full of snobs and about how much she hated Queen Diamond. It's revealed that Snowflake was actually filled with seething rage and was always angry like Arctic had speculated earlier''Darkstalker (Legends)'' prologue. She doesn't think she could stand being married to Arctic for the rest of her life because of her hate of the IceWing royal family and Arctic himself. She then met Princess Snowfox, Queen Diamond's niece. Snowfox told Snowflake that she may call her Fox, since they both had the same surname of "Snow", and Snowflake said that she would as long as Fox never called her "Flake". Fox slightly sarcastically told Snowflake about how wonderful for her it would be to marry Arctic, and Snowflake equally sarcastically agreed, letting her dislike of Arctic slip. Fox saw this and talked to her about a plan to get rid of Arctic and make herself the future queen. On the second-to-last night of the NightWing visit, Diamond found Arctic in his room and asked him why he was up so late. In truth, he was just about to go and have another secret meeting with Foeslayer, but he instead told his mother that he was worried about the gifting ceremony. Diamond told her son that a true IceWing wouldn't be worried, and reminded him what she had told him he should make. Arctic then remembered that he told Foeslayer about it two nights ago: that Diamond wanted him to make a "gift of vision", a mirror with the power to predict the weather at least a year in advance. Foeslayer laughed at the idea of it and suggested that a better gift of vision would be something that told you exactly what was going to happen whatever you ask. Foeslayer also told him that he shouldn't enchant an object to do that because Diamond would use it horribly. Following this, Arctic asked for more ideas, to which Foeslayer replied that she had "only about eighty million." In the present, Queen Diamond asked Arctic if he swore to make the gift. Arctic said he has some other ideas that he'd talk to her about in the morning. To make sure Arctic sleeps, Diamond put two guards inside his room and Arctic realized he wouldn't be able to talk to Foeslayer that night. It went back to Snowflake, who was on a balcony listening to the conversation with Fox, whom they had become great friends. They had been watching Arctic and Foeslayer's meetings every night. They made a plan; Snowflake would tell Arctic a rumor that Diamond was thinking of killing the NightWings, especially Foeslayer, because the negotiations didn't go as planned. Meanwhile Fox would tell the guards that something strange might be happening tomorrow night, so that if Arctic tried to run away with Foeslayer he wouldn't be able to go back. On the last night, Foeslayer was with Prudence who was packing to leave the next morning. Foeslayer was frustrated because Arctic hadn't talked to her since two nights ago. Prudence was scolding Foeslayer about her pacing when she froze and stopped moving. Arctic walked through a wall, apologizing for freezing Prudence, and told Foeslayer that they should run away and live alone together and have a great life, and he enchanted the earring to keep Foeslayer safe from any of Diamond's enchantments. Foeslayer considered leaving, but she didn't want to abandon her tribe and mother. Foeslayer suggested that they could go back to the Night Kingdom, and Arctic reluctantly agreed. He unfroze Prudence, and Foeslayer and Arctic persuaded her to let Arctic into the Night Kingdom. As Arctic left to freeze any dragons in their way Prudence revealed that she had been planning for Foeslayer to fall in love with Arctic; and by any luck, have an animus dragonet with him. The plan was ruined by Foeslayer's insistence that Prince Arctic joined them in the Night Kingdom. As her mother left to get Starclaws and Discretion, the other two NightWings that had been on the diplomatic mission, Foeslayer swore to never tell Arctic what her mother had said so that he would not feel as if she had manipulated him. The five dragons left the palace, and just as Arctic and Foeslayer do so, six IceWing guards came after them. Foeslayer told Arctic that they had to leave, but he faltered because he knew one of the guards behind him. Two more IceWings – Fox and Snowflake – yell that the NightWings were stealing their prince and the guards chased them. They shot arrows at Foeslayer but the arrows swerved away due to the earring enchantment. Arctic enchanted the guards' spears to just stop them but the spears killed the guards, which wasn't what Arctic meant, leaving him upset and guilty. Snowflake came forward and yelled at Arctic that he didn't deserve to be happy, that he was deserting her and that he killed dragons of his own tribe "For a Nightwing! What is wrong with you!" and tried to fight him. Foeslayer shot fire at her just to drive her back but Arctic caused the fire to get Snowflake's wings badly burnt. Snowflake fell and Fox extinguished the flames with her frostbreath, yelling at Arctic that she was going to kill every last NightWing if she got the chance. They flew to the cliff where Prudence offered her the bracelet to get across, but Foeslayer declined, saying the earring would keep her safe. Foeslayer asked if Arctic's soul was alright, to which he replied that it was none of her concern. When she told him that it was, Arctic growled and her mother looked at Foeslayer smugly. Foeslayer still believed that she'd make Arctic happy, and she told herself that she knows she loved Arctic, and it would still be her and Arctic, together against the world, forever. Trivia * This Winglet is currently set back the furthest in time, preceding every other Wings of Fire book. * This is the second book to feature three protagonists, and the first Winglet, with two of them being of the same tribe, the first being Darkstalker (Legends). * It is the fourth Winglet, as well as the third book to have an IceWing PoV. * The cover is a recoloration of the middle(ish) part of ''Winter Turning'''s cover. * This is the first book to feature an LGBT+ protagonist, that being Snowflake; however, The Poison Jungle is the first mainstream book with an LGBT+ protagonist, that being Sundew. * Runaway is currently the only e-book not to have also been printed in either Winglets: The First Three Stories, or the Wings of Fire Flipbook. References de:Runaway fr:La Fugue ru:Беглецы Category:Books Category:E-books Category:Wings of Fire Winglets